Stygian/Gallery
Shadow Play - Part 1 Illustration of Stygian and the Pillars' artifacts S7E25.png Illustration of Stygian using his unicorn magic S7E25.png Illustration of Stygian stealing the Pillars' artifacts S7E25.png Illustration of Star Swirl casting out Stygian S7E25.png Illustration of Stygian cast out and alone S7E25.png|"♪This bitterness you hide/It seeps into your soul/And it steals your joy/'Till it's all you know♪" -- Rocksalt Serenade Illustration of Stygian consumed by darkness S7E25.png Illustration of Stygian becoming the Pony of Shadows S7E25.png|"The Pony of Shadows!" Illustration of Pillars facing the Pony of Shadows S7E25.png Giant hoof appears out of the ball of darkness S7E25.png Twilight watches the Pony of Shadows appear S7E25.png The Pony of Shadows fully forms S7E25.png The Pony of Shadows fully forms S7E25.png The Pony of Shadows spreads his black wings S7E25.png The Pony of Shadows drains the world of light S7E25.png Pony of Shadows "will only make me stronger" S7E25.png Close-up on the Pony of Shadows' eyes S7E25.png Pony of Shadows "you will never defeat me!" S7E25.png Pillars of Equestria casting their banishment spell S7E25.png The Pony of Shadows watching the Pillars' spell S7E25.png Pillars of Equestria trap Pony of Shadows in limbo S7E25.png Pillars and Pony of Shadows engulfed in blinding light S7E25.png Pony of Shadows takes full physical form S7E25.png Pony of Shadows cackling to the sky S7E25.png Pony of Shadows is released from limbo S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six and Pillars facing the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "pitiful attempt to imprison me" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "has failed, Star Swirl!" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "allow me to assist" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows unleashing black tendrils S7E26.png Pony of Shadows releases energy into his tendrils S7E26.png Mane Six, Pillars, and Pony of Shadows in Ponhenge ruins S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "when I extinguish the light" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "you won't remember any of this" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows charging his magic S7E26.png Pony of Shadows blasting magic at Star Swirl S7E26.png Twilight clashes with the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Pony of Shadows reeling back in pain S7E26.png Pony of Shadows wincing in pain S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "strong as you, Star Swirl" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "even in my weakened state" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "she cannot stop the might" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows blasts magic at Twilight S7E26.png Starlight and Twilight clash with Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Pony of Shadows unable to hold back opposing magic S7E26.png Pony of Shadows reels back in pain again S7E26.png Pony of Shadows growling in irritation S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "never!" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "days of glory are through" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "my dark power will reign" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "you six will bow to me!" S7E26.png Stygian on the outskirts of the hypnotized village S7E26.png Stygian sees the Sirens attacking the village S7E26.png Stygian leaving to get help S7E26.png Stygian returns with the Pillars of Old Equestria S7E26.png Pillars of Old Equestria charging into battle S7E26.png Stygian happy about the Pillars' victory S7E26.png Happy villagers carrying Mage Meadowbrook S7E26.png Star Swirl the Bearded talks with happy villager S7E26.png Stygian leaves as villagers carry Rockhoof S7E26.png Stygian setting up a magic ritual at Ponhenge S7E26.png Pillars of Old Equestria find Stygian at Ponhenge S7E26.png Stygian trying to explain S7E26.png Star Swirl the Bearded casts Stygian out S7E26.png Stygian walks away from the Pillars in shame S7E26.png Stygian bursts into the Castle of the Two Sisters S7E26.png Stygian drenched in the rainstorm S7E26.png Stygian glaring at Pillars of Old Equestria S7E26.png Stygian's eyes turn black S7E26.png Darkness leaking out of Stygian's eyes S7E26.png Stygian consumed by darkness S7E26.png The Pony of Shadows is born S7E26.png Pillars of Equestria fight the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Pony of Shadows emerging from the darkness S7E26.png Pony of Shadows forms out of the darkness S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "welcome to the Well of Shade!" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "you turned your backs on me" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "and I listened" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "the shadow and I became one" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows circles around the ponies' barrier S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "feel the despair I did" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows threatening Rarity and Mistmane S7E26.png Pony of Shadows stands over the shielded ponies S7E26.png Pony of Shadows crosses in front of ponies' barrier S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "it was you who were selfish!" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows "and now you will pay!" S7E26.png Pony of Shadows fires magic at the ponies' barrier S7E26.png Pony of Shadows blasts at the barrier again S7E26.png Mane Six and Pillars focusing their element power S7E26.png Pony of Shadows ducks under beam of rainbow light S7E26.png Pony of Shadows starts getting pulled into portal S7E26.png Pony of Shadows fighting the portal's pull S7E26.png Mane Six and Pillars blast Pony of Shadows with rainbows S7E26.png Pony of Shadows getting pushed into the portal S7E26.png Stygian appears in the Pony of Shadows' chest S7E26.png Stygian resisting the elements' power S7E26.png Twilight flies into the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Twilight encounters Stygian in the darkness S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle "are you Stygian?" S7E26.png Stygian "I was, once" S7E26.png Stygian "until my friends betrayed me" S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle "you wanted their magic" S7E26.png Stygian "I wanted their respect" S7E26.png Stygian talking to Twilight Sparkle S7E26.png Stygian "I didn't have magic or strength" S7E26.png Stygian turns away from Twilight Sparkle S7E26.png Stygian revealing the truth S7E26.png Star Swirl watches Pony of Shadows struggle S7E26.png Stygian "my friends threw me out" S7E26.png Stygian approaches Twilight menacingly S7E26.png Stygian becoming consumed by darkness again S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle "this is all a misunderstanding!" S7E26.png Mane Six, Pillars, and struggling Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Twilight "the shadow isn't who you really are" S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle offering to help Stygian S7E26.png Stygian "even if my friends did still care" S7E26.png Stygian "you have the power to help me" S7E26.png Twilight and Stygian hear Starlight Glimmer S7E26.png Starlight joins Twilight and Stygian in the darkness S7E26.png Starlight walks up to Twilight and Stygian S7E26.png Starlight "if there's one pony in Equestria" S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer has faith in Twilight S7E26.png Stygian "I want to believe you" S7E26.png Stygian contemplatively closes his eyes S7E26.png Stygian "the darkness will not be stopped!" S7E26.png Stygian pushes Twilight and Starlight back S7E26.png Twilight's magic rope wraps around Stygian's hoof S7E26.png Twilight pulls Stygian out of the darkness S7E26.png Twilight escapes from the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Twilight's rope reaches into Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Stygian being pulled out of the darkness S7E26.png Darkness wrapping around Stygian S7E26.png Twilight struggles with the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Twilight and Starlight's ropes reach inside Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Stygian being slowly pulled out of the darkness S7E26.png Pony of Shadows shrieking in agony S7E26.png Mane Six and Pillars' ropes reach out to Stygian S7E26.png Pony of Shadows screaming loudly S7E26.png Stygian is freed from the darkness S7E26.png Pony of Shadows gets dragged into limbo S7E26.png Star Swirl helps Stygian out of the crater S7E26.png Star Swirl the Bearded and Stygian together S7E26.png Star Swirl "long ago, you needed our help" S7E26.png Star Swirl "we turned our backs on you" S7E26.png Stygian looking at Star Swirl the Bearded S7E26.png Star Swirl the Bearded apologizes to Stygian S7E26.png Mane Six and Pillars triumph over the darkness S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer getting Star Swirl's attention S7E26.png Starlight Glimmer bragging to Star Swirl S7E26.png Star Swirl chuckling with embarrassment S7E26.png Star Swirl admitting his wrongs to his friends S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Meadowbrook wants to see her old home S7E26.png Pillars of Equestria want to see their homes S7E26.png Celestia invites the Pillars to return on occasion S7E26.png Star Swirl "in turning away from others" S7E26.png Star Swirl and Stygian smiling at each other S7E26.png Main ponies and Pillars in a group hug S7E26.png IDW comics Legends of Magic issue 7 cover B.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 credits page.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 page 4.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 page 5.jpg